La noche de un dia agitado
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: House se ve obligado a asistir a un congreso a otro estado y se da a conocer en pleno....


Esta historia es un croosover entre House, ER y Strong medicine, que una serie sobre médicos muy dulzona, que mejor que poner a nuestro queridísimo Greg en esta situación.

Las enfermedades y medicamentos son en su mayoría reales pero algunos medicamentos los invente….bueno espero que les guste

Se sabe que yo no invente los personajes por que sino seria millonaria….

**LA NOCHE DE UN DIA AGITADO**

Wilson entro en el salón y se dirigió hasta los asientos finales ahí se hallaba House con su gameboy

- ¿Wilson que haces aquí, ¿Cuddy te envió para espiarme? Pensé que el buen doctor Simons, tendría el honor de acompañarme- dijo House sin levantar la mirada

-Simons no va a asistir al seminario. Por eso vine yo, Wilson se sentó a su lado y miro la carpeta que le habían pasado a la entrada

-¿tanto miedo doy? Que solo tú fuiste voluntario

-si, pero ese no es el motivo, lo que sucede es que su esposa va a dar a luz a su hijo…

-ja

-si, su esposa se interno ayer, tuvo que regresar del aeropuerto y….

-ja

-¿por que sabes algo?

- yo soy el padre

- ¿Qué? Pregunto Wilson

-eres fácil de timar, por que se te hace fácil pensar que yo soy el padre a deducir que alguien que trabaja 15 horas diarias, seis días a la semana, que asiste a mas seminarios que el papa, y que se programa para uno en las fechas que su esposa a va a dar a luz, debe ser por que el hijo no es de él, eso sin contar que se demora media hora para atender a los pacientes, lo cual sospecho que es mas tiempo del que debe dedicar a su esposa…

-algunos se dan el tiempo-interrumpió Wilson

-y algunos prefieren hacerse los tontos y decir que el bebé se adelantó

-¿por que se te hace difícil pensar que hay médicos que si le interesan sus pacientes y le dedican tiempo?…

-el problema es que cada día se extiende esa epidemia, que incluso hacen seminarios para ello

-vamos House

-a alguien que le interesan los pacientes, no vendrían a un entupido seminario llamado "Relación paciente medico, el cordón invisible". Al menos que tenga una amante. Solo hay 20 médicos aquí, de los cuales según veo 5 van a dar conferencia, aburrido

-Entonces ¿por que viniste?

-Por que me quitaron una semana de clínica

-Es decir viniste a un seminario de relación medico paciente, solamente para no tratar pacientes…

-Sip y para pasar un fin de semana fuera de casa

-¿Y que harás con el diploma?

-Hay un hoyo en la pared de mi cocina, creo que estaría bien ahí…

-¿Por que trajiste tu gameboy?

- la tele no tiene buena señal en espacios cerrados…

-¿Que le vas a decir a Cuddy?

-Le dije que asistiría al seminario, no que le pondría atención, por lo demás por que no haces tú el informe y se lo entregas tú siempre eres bueno con las palabras

- yo creo que ella espera que le entregues uno tu

-Estoy seguro que no lo espera, aunque es siempre tan optimista, como cuando hace dieta, ahora dime ¿que pasa?- por primera vez levantaba los ojos del gameboy…

-¿A que te refieres? Wilson quien evitaba mirarle a los ojos

-A que, aquí hay algo más, no lo crees

-No – contesto Wilson en su susurro

-A que si, primero me manda a un seminario que tiene que tiene un nombre tan dulson que estoy seguro que nos van a pasar insulina a la salida para que no entremos en coma diabético, segundo, te envía a ti, tercero me dijo que se iba de vacaciones la próxima semana, eso quiere decir que no quiere verme cuando llegue por que seguro voy a estar tan enfadado y cuarto y no menos tenebroso sabe que detesto atender paciente y se que a ella le gusta hacerme la vida miserable, por lo tanto lo que tiene planificado aquí es mucho peor, me pregunto ¿que puede ser peor que Cuddy?

-No me preguntes

-Buenos días doctores dijo el hombre, bienvenidos al primer seminario la relación paciente medico el cordón invisible… todos los asistentes empezaron a abrir una carpeta que había en los asientos y a tomar apuntes y algunos sacaron grabadores… para entender la relación en los distintos ámbitos que nos movemos, escucharemos a la jefa de personal y jefa de área de traumatología de urgencia del hospital country de Chicago, la doctora Kerry Weever, un aplauso por favor…

-Era eso dijo House, apuntando la muleta de la doctora Weever, quiere mostrarme que hay médicos cojos que si le interesan sus pacientes…

Cuando termino la mañana del seminario, House se dirigía a la salida acompañado por Wilson – dormiste bien, le decía Wilson

-la silla estaba un poco dura…

-disculpen doctores – interrumpió la doctora Weever apareciendo detrás de ellos, la doctora era pequeña comparada con House, pero se veía mas enérgica, doctor House, doctor Wilson no sabe que gusto tenerlos aquí, se que ustedes son excelente en lo que hacen y pueden aportar mucho al seminario…

- por supuesto dijo House, Wilson toca el triangulo y yo el Ukelele...

- ¿Qué les ha parecido el seminario?

- interesante dijo Wilson

- si como ver hemorroides intervino House

- siempre he dicho que es una falencia de la sala de urgencias, nosotros los recibimos y los atendemos y no volvemos a saber de ellos, pero ustedes logran una relación mucho mas profunda...

-sobre todo cuando los de emergencia nos los envían en coma- la interrumpió House-es interesante, si ustedes no fueran tan ineptos yo no tendría trabajo y no ganaría el sueldo que gano- tomo una pastillas de su frasco y la ingirió-interesante.

-El solo bromeaba dijo Wilson

-¿Ha estado en emergencias alguna vez doctor? pregunto Kerry a House

-si una vez, el café es mucho mas granulado

-trabajamos contra el tiempo –Kerry empezaba a irritarse- muchas vidas dependen de las decisiones que tomemos en un minuto…

- mi vida depende de que no siga en este lugar el próximo minuto, vamos a comer dijo House adelantándose, tengo hambre

-él es así, se disculpo Wilson, no le tomes muy en serio…

House se fue a la pequeña cafetería y fue alcanzado por Wilson y cuando este estaba sentado en una de las mesas… ….

-La comida del hotel es gratis le dijo Wilson

-Si pero no me gustan los médicos, unas patatas fritas y una cerveza- pidió House a la camarera que ya se les había acercado para tomar su pedido- y tu

-Yo quiero ensalada y bife dijo Wilson

-Bien dijo la camarera, retirándose…

-Sabes que las frituras hacen mal le dijo Wilson

-Si pero creo que hay menos posibilidades de que me maten las patatas fritas que ese seminario…

-Hum – Wilson solo rió

-Bien, bien, bien, ahora dile al buen doctor House, lo que todo el mundo parece saber

-¿A que te refieres?

-No me lo vas a decir

-Que tengo que decirte, Wilson tenía esa mirada de si supieras

-Oh mira por Dios, quien viene, si es la doctora Weever estoy tentado a llamar a la policía por acoso sexual- dijo House en voz alta- Kerry venia acompañada por otra mujer bastante guapa, pero tenia el rostro igual de duro…

- Sígueme contando dijo Kerry a Lu, la mujer que acompañaba

-¿Quien es ese? pregunto Lu, mirando a House despectivamente

-No lo tomes en cuenta no es nadie contesto Kerry sentándose unas mesas mas atrás

-Me ignora, estoy muy depresivo dijo House

-¿No vas a dejarla en paz? Pregunto Wilson…

-Solo trato de darme un poco de ánimo antes del almuerzo, en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Wilson y este contesto

-Hola, si…-es Cuddy dijo Wilson en voz baja-si ha sido bastante instructivo, continuo hablando

-Vamos dame con ella le dijo House

-Si todo bien- continuo diciendo Wilson, en ese momento House le quito el teléfono y empezó a hablar

-doctora Cuddy…. llama en mal momento por que en estos momentos nos encontramos en una orgía con bailarinas nudistas, -si ahora hay una pelirroja exótica contorneándose llamaremos mas tarde… House miro a Kerry quien le miraba con odio – pero te hecho de menos Lisa con tu escote,- apago el teléfono -me corto es muy descomedida

-ya trajeron la comida dijo Wilson

-que bueno por que muero de hambre, como crees que ha marchado todo por allá, me imagino que entre Cameron y Foreman ya se abran sacado los ojos para ocupar mi puesto, tal vez Chasse enveneno a los otros dos todo por la ambición

-Chasse y Foreman querían apoyar urgencias, Cameron iba tomar clínica

- que aburrido pudiendo estar aquí divirtiéndose ¿te sientes bien, House notaba que su amigo no probaba bocado

- si claro….otra vez el susurro…

- vamos dime que te sucede, no has comido tu ensalada y no es que se vea apetitosa pero no comer no es buena señal, tienes algo

- nada, bueno, no me pasa nada, quieres comerte tus patatas y dejar mi ensalada en paz grito Wilson

- no comes, estas rabioso, no creo que estés en tu periodo al menos que no me hayas contado algo

- solo déjame en paz Wilson pago la comida y salio de la cafetería sin embargo no cruzo al hotel sino que doblo la esquina y se perdió…

- La maldita conciencia, la maldita conciencia , podría haberse quedado en su habitación viendo, la repetición de OC pero algo le decía que tenia que volver al seminario, para enterarse de lo que pasaba con Wilson ya eran las cuatro de la tarde con suerte, y con suerte ya se había perdido la mitad de esa charla, cuando abrió la puerta del salón se encontró con una situación que le hizo pensar en darse vuelta y tomar el primer avión a donde sea, habían cinco grupo de médicos al parecer habían decidido reunirse en pequeños grupos para charlar, esperaba que estuvieran jugando Póquer, busco a Wilson entre los grupos, incluso se hizo un profundo silencio, y todos se volvieron a mirarlo -no se molesten continúen, se dirigió al puesto al lado de Wilson, quien había hecho equipo con la doctora Weever otra doctora que había acompañado a esta durante el almuerzo.

- Disculpe es ud doctor Wilson, soy representante del hotel lo llaman en recepción…

- Doctor House.- Dijo Kerry.- Que gusto tenerlo aquí

- Es gracioso que lo pregunte por él, la última vez que lo vi estaba muerto dijo House

- Se perdió la conferencia. - Señaló la otra mujer

- esperare el DVD le contesto

- Por que no te sientas.- le sugirió Wilson y te unes a nosotros, ya sabes, el seminario.

- Ok ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?- Pregunto sentándose y colocando sus piernas encima de la silla de adelante

- Soy Luisa Delgado, trabajo en el hospital Rithenhouse en Filadelfia soy doctora y les estaba diciendo como en mi hospital hemos desarrollado un grupo de ayuda al paciente

- ¿me perdí algo que sea útil? Pregunto House

- Por que no analizamos el caso mejor, intervino Wilson toma - le paso unos papeles a House.- te interesarán

- buena idea dijo kerry. Tomando el caso en cuestión, Janette niña de 7 años llega con síntomas de un ataque de asma, al tratar de estabilizarla nos damos cuenta, que tiene inflamada la garganta dado que es alérgica al maní, lo que desencadena en que tenga que ser intubada, sus signos se estabilizan, pero esta sedada…

- no puedo creer que Cuddy haya querido perder tiempo y dinero enviándome acá, va a pintar mi oficina le dijo a su amigo en voz baja

- que se yo dijo Wilson en voz baja

- bueno - dijo Lu- creo que una vez que la paciente se estabiliza lo importante es hablar con la madre, decirle el procedimiento y la dejo ver a la niña hasta que despierte y si el tiempo me acompaña me quedo con ella hasta que la niña despierte, es importante no dejarla sola

- por cierto que en urgencia es un caos- opino kerry, no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar con ellos, así que le pido a un enfermera que se quede con ellas, si es posible la trasladamos a una habitación privada, o esperamos que lleguen todos los exámenes de rutina y se los comunico, es importante el apoyo, doctor Wilson

- le explico el tratamiento a seguir y los pronósticos creo que es importante que sepan lo que sucede y puede suceder…

- doctor House intervino Kerry, que hace en un caso así

- nada

- nada intervinieron kerry y Lu

- ¿Por qué razón yo querría hablar con la madre?

- tal vez por que es la madre de tu paciente

- creo que esa es una mala razón

- tiene que estar informada

- para que, no creo que vaya a ser un gran cambio en su vida, la mocosa respira y eso debía bastarle, mal que mal no creo que el cerebro le de para retener información, ya que su hija comió maní al cual es alérgica y técnicamente podría matarla sino recuerda eso, no creo que recuerde ni lo que es una jeringa, o la trata de matar o es idiota

- tal vez es por que esta muy ocupada-intervino Lu- su trabajo es miserable, su esposo la abandono, su sueldo no le alcanza para contratar a una persona que la cuide bien

- entonces no es una asesina sino una idiota

- es pobre intervino Lu

- eso no tiene nada que ver, yo crecí en un orfanato donde me golpeaban, dormía en el suelo, comía pan y agua y eso no me convirtió en un retrasado…

- en verdad creció en un orfanato pregunto Lu cambiando su tono de voz serio a uno mas suave

- no, es solo que se ve muy sexy cuando pone esa cara de cachorra abandonada, -diciendo esto tomo un poco de sus píldoras- lo del orfanato eso es patético, eso solo sucede en los libros de Diques..

- bueno intervino kerry- díganos Doctor House que hace cuando tiene que darle una noticia a un paciente

- se lo manda por correo acaso intervino Lu Furiosa

- eso requería un poco inteligencia para abrir el sobre y en verdad no soy tan optimista sobre el coeficiente intelectual de las personas

- ¿entonces que hace? Pregunto kerry

- llamo a Wilson

- llama a otros doctores para que le den las noticias a sus pacientes – dijo Lu furiosa

- no, no llamo a otros doctores, llamo a Wilson, este ultimo solo hizo una mueca

- y si el no esta

- recurro a Foreman, Chasse y en menor medida a Cameron- luego miro a Lu y le dijo- ustedes deberían conocerse y tener un club de caridad juntas…

- y si ninguno de ellos esta –Lu no quería dar su brazo a torcer- que hace espera hasta el otro día

- ¿Por qué estaría yo en el hospital cuando ellos están en casa?

- para poder ver al paciente

- al menos que sea un ET o algún protagonista de hospital general no tendría por que quedarme...

Cuando el anfitrión del seminario indico que la reunión de la tarde había terminado, todos los otros médicos se quedaron conversando entre ellos. House tomo su carpeta y los informes de Wilson y se encamino a la puerta, Wilson se vio obligada a seguirle

- ¿me pasas mi informe? Dijo Wilson en mal modo

- estas seguro de que estas bien, por que a riesgo de parecer preocupado e interesado en tu vida, creo de muy buena fuente que deberías dejarte ver por un medico, si no confías en mi aquí hay muchos doctores, aunque yo no confió en ellos, pero bueno, siempre he dicho ustedes los oncólogos son unos optimistas incurables

- por que dices eso, ahora dame la maldita carpeta, deja de comportarte como niño- Wilson empezaba a sulfurarse…

- por que te ves miserable y no eres el mismo, quieres tus informes, cuando vuelva el viejo Wilson…

- de acuerdo, creo que tal vez tienes razón, necesito un trago, y no solo uno

- ves, es así de simple el alcohol es la solución, nos emborracharemos a morir, pero mira quien viene dijo House mirando como Lu se les acercaba con furia, seguida por Kerry

-¿me puede decir por que asistió a este seminario? Pregunto Lu irritada

-¿es una encuesta, pensé que esas las hacían al final

- pareciera que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo este seminario

- no que ocurrencia, solo que lo disimule de maravilla…

- por culpa de personas como usted, la profesión de medico esta tan desprestigiada, son médicos como usted los que hacen que los pacientes nos pierdan la confianza, somos lo único que los separa de la muerte

- yo sabia que era una luz blanca, en todo caso todo lo que me quiera decir, escríbalo y mandelo a quien le importe, Wilson vamos- House apresuro el paso-necesito un trago, Wilson, se quedo conversando con Kerry

- me va a seguir, por que me gustaría que me ayudara con el taxi

- Lu creo que necesito tu ayuda – intervino Kerry-es urgente, La joven doctora se alejo con kerry, House se dio vuelta y vio que Wilson se les acercaba, nunca perdía el tiempo de coquetear.

- House -dijo este acercándosele- creo que el

-el trago va a tener que esperar…termino de decir House

-surgió algo

-surgió alguien, es mas apropiado

- ¿a que te refieres? Pregunto Wilson, mirando a la doctora

-seminarios, la excusa ideal de todo casanova incorregible

- no es lo que tu crees, volvía a estar enojado

-entonces ¿que es?

- no creo que quieras asistir, por que mejor te vas a ver tus teleseries, otra vez estaba irritado

- okay, iré a mi habitación y pediré servicio al cuarto, no me entusiasma emborracharme sin tener con quien quejarme, por lo demás no eres el único amigo hombre con el que puedo hablar, llamare a Cuddy…

La promesa hecha a su amigo solo duro dos horas, lo suficiente para ver One Tree Hill y la repetición de Melrose Place. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando se dirigió al bar del hotel a tomar algo, era cierto que no iba a tener nada divertido emborracharse solo, el lugar estaba casi vacío, los buenos doctores amantes de sus pacientes se habían marchado en busca de aventuras, la camarera una chica de unos veinte años se le acerco

-¿que se va a servir? Pregunto la chica

- hum, cerveza, ¿puede encender la tele?

- por supuesto, la chica coloco el canal donde pasaban un partido de Basketball

- ¿le gustan los deportes?

- prefiero mi cerveza

- de acuerdo dijo la mujer sacando una cerveza helada del refrigerador y poniendo un vaso para que se sirviera

- ¿vino a la conferencia de médicos?

- puede subirle el volumen a la tele, dijo House dando por terminada la conversación

- de acuerdo dijo la mujer dándose por ofendida, idiota susurro en voz baja, en ese momento apareció otro hombre en el bar y la chica inicio conversación con él, House se concentro en el partido, la camarera paso una vez mas frente a el para contestar el teléfono…

- es para ud dijo la mujer pasándole el auricular, House se extraño sin embargo contesto – Wilson

- House necesito que vengas a mi habitación, contesto Wilson al otro lado de la línea

- no estoy listo para un trío, hoy no me depile

- House me estoy muriendo, la voz de Wilson sonaba aterradora y eso era suficiente para House…

Cuando House entro en la sala de urgencia acompañado por Wilson se dirigió a la recepción, un pizarrón transparente indicaba que estaban todos los médicos ocupados, dos no se habían presentado y las camas estaban completamente ocupadas así como también la sala de espera que se encontraba llena de gente, que le miraban con cara de paciencia, gente que necesitaba sutura, hombres que se tocaban las piernas y ninguno parecía que iba a morirse…

- quiero un cuarto, 250 CC de suero, 0.25 de morfina por kilo, una maquina para hacer un ultrasonido, y un frasco de Vicodin dijo House al hombre que se hallaba en la recepción…

- llene esta ficha, me la entrega y deje de dar lata un medico le atenderá cuando se desocupe, contesto el hombre de la recepción

-¿tengo que colocar la hora de defunción?

- pues va a tener que esperar, estamos copados y al menos que se este muriendo va a tener que esperar su turno

- entiendo, le doy de bastonazos en la cabeza se la rompo será algo grave – dijo House agitando su bastón

- señor siéntese, o llamo a seguridad, el hombre contesto el teléfono, que había estado sonando hace un rato, hola doctora Lewis, estamos llenos, no se preocupe la doctora Weever, consiguió a unos doctores del congreso, para que le ayudasen, pero solo se ha presentado uno, todavía estamos esperando al doctor Wilson…. House miro a Wilson, quien solo pudo decir- tengo que ir al baño….

Cuando Wilson termino de vomitar, se acerco al lavamanos para mojarse la cara, ahí ya se hallaba House

- ¿viniste a sostenerme la cabeza o viniste a hundirme la cabeza en el retrete? Dijo Wilson bebiendo un poco de agua

- prefiero golpearte con mi bastón, pero estamos en un hospital te salvaran

- la doctora Weever me pidió si ayudar y de paso si podías venir tu– le contesto Wilson cerrando los ojos como si aguantara un dolor muy intenso

- dime que esto no es parte del engaño para traerme aquí

- espera debo ir otra vez dijo Wilson, volviendo al retrete y empezando a vomitar, cuando termino, se dejo caer en el suelo-por favor consígueme algo para el dolor

- te atenderé amigo

- vas a robarte un ultrasonido dijo Wilson, mirándolo desde el suelo…

- es aquí cuando hecho de menos a los tres chiflados, vamos a atenderte…

- necesito algo para el dolor…

Cuando salieron del baño, dejo a Wilson en la en una silla, pero en vez de acercarse a la recepción fue a una de las cortinas donde momentos antes había visto entrar a un paciente, Un hombre de unos cincuenta años y calvo se hallaba sentado y una enfermera estaba con el termómetro digital en la mano…

-¿Quién es ud? Pregunto la enfermera, los pacientes deben esperar afuera…

- no soy un paciente y antes de que me pregunte debo decir que usted es el sueño de un timador, me encantaría que me invitara a jugar póquer, pero no ahora, le ahorrare un trabajo desagradable, y por lo que a mi respecta- House miro al paciente- ud tiene un problema de inseguridad con la mujeres, quizás sea por que su pequeño Willie es realmente pequeño

- Hércules dijo el hombre, se llama Hércules

- Hércules-repitió House mirando a los ojos del paciente

- es un dios invencible

- si claro- susurro House- el asunto es que al parecer Hércules, esta algo inactivo, pero para que hablar de Hércules, si podemos hablar del por que un hombre tiene la necesidad de venir a Urgencias- House le quito el termómetro digital a la enfermera, se lo puso en la oreja al paciento y luego miro lo que indicaba el resultado dijo – 21 es usted un pescado

- eso es imposible dijo la enfermera, volviendo a quitarle el termómetro a House…

- no si ha estado con una bolsa de hielo, en las orejas para hacer descender su temperatura…

-¿por que haría algo así? Pregunto la enfermera

- por que tendría que tomarle la temperatura en el olimpo, ya saben donde Hércules no puede entrar, por una enfermera, una fantasía interesante, que seguro saco de esa revista que tiene en esa bolsa, la cual esta siendo mojada con las bolsas de hielos según parece….La mirada de todos se dirigieron a la bolsa que traía el paciente la cual estaba mojada.

- es sexy dijo el hombre… House salio en busca de Wilson, que todavía se hallaba en la silla pero cuando se intento incorporar se desmayo, la enfermera lo ayudo a acostarlo en la camilla, House se le acerco y empezó a revisarle las pupilas, solo había sido un desvanecimiento, momentos después volvió en si

- que paso dijo Luka entrando

- hombre, cuarenta y tres años, 78 kilos, dolor en la parte inferior derecha del abdomen, fiebre, hoy no ha tomado, no fuma y no ha salido del país y a no ser por que tiene una esposa altamente aburrida no tiene enfermedades preexistente, no había presentado síntomas sino hasta esta tarde a medio día, ha tenido cambios de humor, y vómitos dijo House-hay que hacer un ultrasonido abdominal y tc abdominal

- el dolor empezó en la mañana dijo Wilson, pero creo que lo traigo desde anoche ya que no pude comer nada en el avión

- te haremos un ultrasonido, cual es tu nombre, dijo Luka mientras empezaba a hacer el ultrasonido

- James contesto Wilson

-¿donde esta la ficha de este paciente? Pregunto Luka

- no tiene dijo la enfermera

- hay que hacerle un expediente

- yo lo hago dijo House, ¿Qué hay? Pregunto mirando la pantalla

- hay inflamación de perineo y del intestino, parece que es apendicitis, dijo Luka…

- Wilson.- dijo House, creo que vas a ser padre de una linda apendicitis….

- iré por el cirujano dijo Kovac cerrando la cortina., momento que aprovecho House para hacerle otro ultrasonido

- dijiste que era apendicitis

- él es un apendicitis…

- entonces no es una apendicitis

- no te tengo por que hablar, eres solo un paciente

- y tu no hablas con los pacientes, por que no mejor te vas, ya que se que no te gusta estar en la misma habitación del enfermo, dijo Wilson

- te dejaría, pero no están los tres triste tigres, para hacerlo por mi y siendo sincero no confió en los médicos

- ¿me vas a decir lo que buscas?

-a los pacientes no se les llaman pacientes, por nada sabias

- a mis pacientes generalmente les digo lo que busco, para hacerlos sentir tranquilos creo que si me dices lo que busca podría ayudar, y como amigo me lo debes

- eres oncólogo, lo dice tu puerta, lo único que puedes buscar es cáncer y eso no tranquiliza a nadie, además a no ser que lo tengas escondido en tu bolsillo no creo que me ayudes mucho

- ¿que hace? Pregunto Luka

- ¿que hace ese idiota? pregunto el cirujano

- esta enfermo dijo House, y no lo trate así

- es apendicitis dijo Luka

- vamos a pabellón y ahí veremos indicó el cirujano….

- cirujanos podría también desviarse y buscar si tiene el corazón roto, o tal vez si va un poco mas arriba pueda quitarle las amígdalas

- busca un tumor, dijo Wilson, un tumor, soy oncólogo y se que en la apendicitis tienden a obviarse…

- Análisis de sangre para medir los líquidos y electrolitos y detectar hemorragias o infecciones. También quiero Rayos X del tracto intestinal y el abdomen, con y sin contraste, es una oclusión intestinal dijo House

- es ud medico pregunto el cirujano

- no, lo leí en su horóscopo

- ¿Luka? Pregunto el cirujano

- bien, Marie, dijo a la enfermera monitorea al paciente, quiero exámenes de sangre, llevalo a rayos X, tracto intestinal, si es eso debemos actuar rápido…

- bien dijo la enfermera, tomaremos estas muestra de sangre, las llevare al laboratorio y vendré para que le tomen rayos X. Después de tomarle muestra de sangre se alejo

-¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad? Pregunto House quien estaba escribiendo su historial

- por que esa pregunta

- para tu historial

- historial

- no este el mío, por que no creo que linda Bristol haya sido la primera

- pensé que podría ser cáncer, pero ya se vería-Wilson trataba de cambiar el tema -Una niña se asomo por la cortina del lado, pero rápidamente unas manos la hicieron volverse a donde había entrado…

- y pensé que la pecera en que trabajo estaba mal dijo House después de mirar la escena, ¿por que tu tienes paredes cerradas en tu oficina y yo no, tomo unas pastillas ¿quieres vicodin o te gusta tu morfina?

- la morfina esta bien

-que tenemos aquí, dijo House con esa mirada que decía estoy apunto de divertirme con alguien, la niña había dejado un poco corrida a la cortina y se podía ver a una mujer, que ahora se sentaba con su hija, solo se veía la parte de atrás y a no ser por el porte tenían el mismo peinado

- no se preocupe señora – decía la doctora- necesitamos descartar alguna infección…

- pero yo cuido muy bien a mi hija, vigilo lo que come y lo que no, mi hija solo tiene diez años, y esta mañana ha sido el día madre e hija y se supone que no debía terminar así.…

- se que eres una buena madre, ¿cual es tu nombre? Decía la doctora

- Diana

- Diana se que eres una buena madre….

- esa no es la voz de la doctora de esta tarde, Luisa…comento Wilson, quien se tuvo que inclinar un poco para poder ver

- al parecer si -dijo House- esa conversación es deprimente, se levanto corrió totalmente la cortina y madre e hija además de estar peinadas iguales estaban vestidas exactamente igual, la doctora Delgado le tomaba la mano a la madre, cuando vio aparecer a House esta se sorprendió….

- ¿ud que hace aquí? Pregunto Luisa, es mi paciente quiere cerrar la cortina dijo Luisa en tono frió

- y es una idiota por lo demás…

- por que dice eso, se enfureció la madre, ud no me conoce…

- lo que su hija tiene es una intoxicación por tolueno del barniz de uña, tanto la niña como la madre se miraron los dedos, supongo que ud es lo suficientemente tacaña como para no comprarle un buen barniz, lo que es casi seguro, dado que el dinero se lo debe gastar en lucir igual que su hija, cuanto le costo el barniz, 50 centavos...

- 75 dijo la niña

- que bien la misma edad que tu madre, adminístrale dosis de tulenoxina. Laparoscopia por si hay daño y a la madre dale un espejo y un folleto para asilo de ancianos- Dijo House cerrando la cortina

- las pruebas de la niña dijo una enfermera entregándole unos papeles a Lu, esta abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta que la niña tenia altos índices de plomo, bien pequeña Lisie te haremos una laparoscopia para ver si hay daño…

Cuando Lu termino con la niña, corrió la cortina para poder hablar con House, pero este ya no estaba, ¿Qué paso con el hombre que estaba aquí? Pregunto a una de las enfermeras

- fue llevado a rayos X contesto la enfermera…

- ¿se refiere al hombre con bastón?

- él salio antes, es extraño comento… Lu salio a la sala de espera y se encontró con Kerry… -¿Cómo ha ido todo? Pregunto esta última

-bien gracias, pero el doctor de la tarde estaba acá, ya sabes el del bastón

- si su amigo tenia apendicitis

- y ¿donde esta él ahora?

- no lo se ¿Por qué?

- no por nada… atenderé a otro paciente

En ese momento en que traían a Wilson de los rayos X, como dijo tu amigo –decía Luka -tienes una Oclusión intestinal por causa de una hernia, esperare el resultado de los exámenes de sangre para ver como esta tu nivel de electrolitos, apropósito ¿donde esta él?

- debe estar viendo la tele

- son amigos de hace mucho tiempo

- si bastante

- el siempre es así pregunto Luka mientras anotaba unas cifras en la ficha

- no hay días en que puede ser desagradable.

House entro en la sala donde estaba Wilson reviso sus exámenes – House ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto

- en la sala de descanso, la tele era demasiado pequeña, parece que he roto mi propio record-otra vez tengo la razón, no te cansa oírlo

- que tu tienes la razón, nunca dejaras de recordarlo

- estabas neurótico, estabas alterado

- la apendicitis no causa alteraciones mentales dijo Wilson

- oclusión intestinal

- bueno eso, crees que hay algo más…

- creo que te infectaste por hongos

- hongos

- estabas con confusión mental debido a los hongos eso provoco que pasaras de ser un Cameron a un Cuddy

- que es eso

- de dulce y tierno a agresivo y digno de estudiar

- voy a estar bien

- si no fuera por la horrible cicatriz, tienes v buenos pronósticos

- bien dijo el cirujano entrando, nos podemos llevar al paciente a cirugía….

- nos vemos le dijo House, fue a la maquina de bebidas por una coca cola, la sala de urgencia seguía llena era patético, se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaban los pabellones, en la sala de espera se hallaba toda una familia, llenas de niños, imposible no iba a poder dormir, saco su frasco de vicodin, pero su ración había acabado, y el dolor de la pierna le impediría dormir, necesitaría un frasco un gran frasco…bajo otra vez a la sala de Emergencia y se acerco a Kerry-doctora Weever

- Doctor House, dijo esta sin tomarle atención., ya que estaba escribiendo un formulario, ¿se llevaron a su amigo?

- su sala de emergencia se esta poblando mas que África

- que observador, pero ya me di cuenta, le sucede algo – dijo esta mirando como House se tocaba la pierna…

- necesito vicodin, puede llamar a la doctora Cuddy, ella le dará referencia, solo tiene que firmar una receta

- y yo necesito un medico que nos ayude dijo Kerry

- cuando vaya por mi vicodin, pregunto si en la farmacia venden

- no puedo darle la receta sin un examen medico

- tendré que esperar a que todos se atiendan o puedo ir golpeando gente para que avance la fila

- cortina de examen uno, iré en seguida… House se dirigió otra vez a la sala de espera, en verdad los pacientes crecían como hongos, se alegro por trabajar solo nueve horas al día….

- bien dijo Kerry, apareciendo, veamos cual es su problema

- mi pierna ya sabe, ha estado un poco enferma desde hace digamos unos cinco años. Solo déme el vicodin

- ha visto especialista dijo Kerry, entregándole el vicodin

- en realidad me gusta el dolor

- Kerry.- Intervino Lu entrando en la cortina - tengo un posible caso de meningitis en la cortina 4

- ¿quee? Dijo Kerry

- Alex de 10 años, vino por un caso conjuntivitis pero ha tenido dolor de cabeza desde hace varios días, fiebre, rigidez muscular, sudoración, aumento de los ganglios y escalofríos

- llamare a epidemiología, para cerrar la sala de urgencia. - dijo Kerry, doctor House, este ya no estaba, las dos se dirigieron a la cortina 4

- ¿que hace? Le pregunto Lu

- desde cuando tienes conjuntivitis, House le examino los ojos con una pequeña linterna,

- dos semanas dijo la madre

- es meningitis dijo Lu, hay que hacer una punción, en ese momento el chico empezó a convulsionar, todos acudieron a atenderle, para poder estabilizarlo

- no es meningitis dijo House, empezaba a desesperarse

- creo que darle medicamento a la familia es lo mejor sugirió Lu

- nosotros nos haremos cargo dijo Kerry, esperare a los resultados del laboratorio, ustedes pueden irse a sus hoteles

- no puedes hacer esto kerry le dijo Lu enfandada

- si puedo es mi hospital y se hará lo que yo diga o tendré que llamar a seguridad

House estaba esperando que se desocupara la maquina de dulce, que estaba siendo ocupada por un hombre con dos niños…

-es una idiota susurro Lu detrás de él

- hay alguien molesto por que le quitaron el caso dijo House

- por supuesto que si, es una mujer insoportable, lo único que quiere demostrar que es una excelente administradora, es el problema de las personas discapacitadas que se vuelven presuntuosas e insoportables

- si viene de yapa con los bastones dijo House…

-lo siento- dijo Lu pero ¿como supo lo de la niña?

-Fue algo en la cara, tenían la típica expresión, soy lo bastante idiota como para comprarle un barniz de mala calidad a mi hija

-Esa mujer estaba preocupada por su hija

-Esa mujer quería ser su hija.

-Fue un error, ella ama a su hija, acaso tu nunca te has equivocado

- si una vez, cuando creí que estaba equivocado, quiere apurarse -le dijo al hombre que todavía no se decidía cual golosina comprar a sus hijos-hay algunos que tenemos que comer para vivir…

- puede esperar dijo el hombre dándose vuelta, nosotros estábamos primero, así como para atendernos, pero llevamos tres horas acá…

- se que es todo un logro echar una moneda a la maquina, pero tres horas.

- llevamos tres horas esperando que nos atiendan

-¿Qué le sucedió? Pregunto Lu

- tengo hambre repitió House

- no tu…

- a mi hijo lo mordió su perro.

- seguro por que tardaba en abrirle la lata de comida- comento House

- ¿el perro esta vacunado? Pregunto Lu

- claro que si… contesto el hombre puede ser peligroso, le sucederá algo a mi pequeño Mickey

- veré que lo atienda dijo Lu, pase a sentarse ¿nunca vas a dejar de ser tan desagradable? Le pregunto Lu

- si colocan mi cerebro al revés diré "los pacientes son magníficos" no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que una de las enfermeras decía código azul en la cortina 4, la habitación del niño de la no meningitis, se dirigió a la cortina, el niño había entrado en paro cardiaco. Todos los doctores corrieron a atenderlo, fue trasladado a una sala de trauma y los padres fueron sacados de la sala. Cuando, en ese momento salio la doctora Weever y tranquilizo a los padres al parecer ya había sido estabilizado

-¿doctor House se le perdió algo? Dijo Kerry

-¿Cómo esta el muchacho?

- no es meningitis y esta estable

- no es meningitis, quien dijo eso, así fui yo

- ¿que quiere?

- ya tiene idea lo que es

- neumonía, estamos tratando los síntomas

- así, que cosa, gotas para los ojos, aspirina para el dolor de cabeza una manta para los escalofríos, sin contar que el muchacho se le muere

- tenemos excelentes médicos aquí, creo que podremos tratarlo

- perdón dijo una enfermera, es ud el doctor House

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- una mujer al teléfono dijo que buscara a un hombre de bastón que estuviera haciendo llorar a alguien, dice que quiere hablar con usted…

- me preguntó quien será- House se dirigió a la recepción y tomo el teléfono – no puedes vivir sin mi, verdad Lisie

- ¿como esta Wilson? Sonó la voz de Cuddy al otro lado de línea

- lo están operando ahora, si yo quisiera trasladar a Wilson que tendría que hacer

- ¿tienes algún motivo para hacerlo?

-¿necesito alguno?

- usualmente si, por ejemplo si no esta siendo atendido como corresponde o piensas que aquí va a tener un tratamiento mejor ¿Qué le sucede?

- a el nada, y los permisos

-si no es Wilson, tiene que ser alguien mas debe ser muy extraño o te dejaron fuera, por eso me pides ayuda verdad y quieres que yo te ayude a trasladarlo

- no quiero que me ayudes a pagar el impuesto por el sobrepeso en el equipaje, sobrepeso, se quedo pensando en ello y luego corto el teléfono

- House grito Cuddy al otro lado del teléfono, pero nadie escucho…

House entro en el cuarto donde se hallaba el niño, estaba acompañado por sus familia y una enfermera y por supuesto Lu, se les acerco se coloco unos guantes y destapo al niño que se hallaba dormido

-que haces le pregunto Lu, pero él no le contesto en la cintura del niño se veían unas marcas

- ¿cuando empezó a bajar de peso?

- el no ha perdido peso, nosotros los alimentamos bien

- es increíble dijo House…

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Dijo Lu

- ¿que esta haciendo? Pregunto la enfermera

- ¿Qué esto? Pregunto House, tomándole la mano y mostrando un parche que tenia entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, ¿Qué le paso?

- tuvo una herida dijo la madre, heridas de niños…

- ¿desde cuando la tiene?

-desde hace unas semanas

- y no se le ocurrió mencionarlo, dijo House

- no me pareció grave dijo la madre

- y cuando le parecería grave cuando saliera un aliens…

- creo que ninguno de los dos debería estar acá dijo la enfermera-llamare a la doctora Weever

- oye le dijo Lu, no tienes por que tratarla así…

- mira entiendo que la inteligencia se salta una generacion, pero no la inmortalidad

- oye -intervino Lu-cometió un error no la vamos a crucificar por eso, tiene otros tres hijos de quien preocuparse

- quizás no le agradan los números pares

- creo que hay que empezar con un tratamiento de antibióticos

…dijo Lu

- ¿que sucede? Pregunto kerry, entrando, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- ese hombre dice que yo quiero que mi hijo muera dijo la madre…

- por que no sale un momento -dijo Kerry- y ustedes pueden acompañarme, Kerry se llevo a los dos hasta una sala aparte

- soplona le dijo House a la enfermera…

-¿me quieren decir que hacían ahí? – dijo Kerry suspirando

- yo acompañaba a la madre-comenzo Lu- cuando llego el asustando a la pobre madre

- ninguno de los dos, debería estar ahí- indicó Kerry-deberían alejarse del paciente los dos

- el muchacho ha perdido peso expuso House

- por supuesto que si –intervino Lu- si estas enfermo no comes, es una consecuencia…

- o un síntoma, dijo House, sin mencionar la herida ulcerosa en la mano, que tu madre del año no menciono..

- una bacteria dijo Lu

- pediré que hagan cultivos dijo Kerry, pero la sentencia de House la detuvo

- el historial esta mal hecho -declaro House- pero al ver que todos estaban callados-por favor digan algo, los entiendo algo mas divertido el día que enseñaron historial en la universidad, drogas, dijo mirando a Lu, un recital de Elvis, mirando a Kerry

- ud no puede cuestionar nuestro profesionalismo grito Kerry indignada

- tienen solo un montón de síntomas, no tienen un orden, no sabemos que fue primero y que después, seria la eterna discusión del huevo y la gallina y estoy seguro que tu perfecta madre no ayudara mucho dijo mirando a Lu

-eso seria por que tú intentaste acusarla de dejar morir a su hijo– contesto esta.

-intento, intento, por que tanto escándalo, no dan el novel al intento de química

- haré una llamada dijo Kerry tomando el teléfono…

- una bacteria-dijo Lu-EGA

-estreptococo del grupo A, no tiene los síntomas en la garganta

-si pero algunas veces no se presentan síntomas dijo Lu, pero la erupción en la piel

- Que lista, hasta parece que fuiste a la escuela de medicina, pero no es EGA

- no podemos dejar las hostilidades y pensar en como salvar a Alex

- si tengo una idea, Ud se roba los delantales y yo saco al niño disfrazado de enfermero…

- que le hace pensar, que estos médicos no puedan salvar al niño o acaso cree que es el único que sabe lo que hace-le dijo Lu

- cree que me interesa tener esta conversación- House tomo otro poco de Vicodin, pero no era la pierna lo que le dolía, sino ahora era la cabeza

- Doctor House dijo Kerry, llamaron de pabellón, al doctor Wilson, lo llevaron a recuperación

- eso también sucede en mi hospital, los operan y los llevan a recuperación o a la morgue, lo que me dice que la operación salio bien.

- seguro que despertara pronto dijo Kerry

-le gusta dormir

-es mejor que se encuentre una cara conocida

-pásenle un espejo

- seguro que quiere hablar con ud

- llamo a pabellón solamente para deshacerse de mi, cualquiera diría que soy una molestia. Casi me siento ofendido -Indicó House

- seguro que el doctor Wilson lo escuchara, dijo Kerry…

- doctor House- interrumpió el recepcionista malhumorado–tiene teléfono, otra vez, y le recuerdo que el teléfono no es para llamadas personales, no soy su secretaria

- si te pones falda te contrato – le dijo House, caminando hacia el teléfono-Cuddy sabia que eras tu, que otra cosa harías en la noche

- ya hablaste con el paciente -dijo Cuddy, se notaba cansada-esta dispuesto a venir

- puede ser un poco complicado trasladarlo ahora

- ¿necesitas un helicóptero?

- en realidad estaba pensando en tomar el autobús de las cinco, pero temo que Wilson se pelee con el chico por la ventanilla…

- es un niño

- o un enano, con cara de niño

- ¿ya hablaste con los padres?

- buenas personas, pero bastante idiotas, pensaba que en este estado los padres eran menos idiotas por que se oculta el sol mas temprano, aunque cuando hablas con ellos, no se nota

- hablaste con los padres, se respondió Cuddy, maldición House tenias un caso y ahora tienes unos padres que te odian, en otro estado…

- me gusta superarme, tu hospital me quedo chico, he estado pensando en Europa, o tal vez tomar un cohete al espacio

- que tanto quieres el caso

- es una sensación nueva, como cuando tu ibas al baile de la escuela sabias que nadie bailaría contigo, pero igual asistías, año tras año, hasta la fiesta de navidad del hospital de fin de año, bailaste con Wilson, pero no cuenta por que es oncólogo y le gustan las causas perdidas…

- los otros médicos no te dejan jugar verdad, le decía Cuddy con ironía

- si insisten en no dejarme jugar, me llevo al enfermo para la casa

- ¿hablaste con la doctora Weever?

- conoces el contra hechizo para el budu, la ultima vez la vi con unos alfileres y me mira demasiado, ¿puedes hacer algo?

- no tengo nada en mente.

- si eso ya lo sabemos todos, pero aun así te respetamos.

- ¿que vas hacer? ¿Noquear a todos los médicos?

-no lo se – mientras decía esto, Kerry había llegado y estaba hablando por teléfono- es un país libre, puedo andar donde sea y sentarme donde se me de la gana, por ejemplo en la sala de espera, seguro que hay mucha gente con quien conversar gente que ha estado horas y horas esperando, te acuerdas cuando la clínica estaba llena y no había suficientes médicos ¿te acuerdas lo que hice?

- te vestiste de mendigo y te escápate dijo Cuddy al otro lado de la línea

- ¿y tu tuviste que recibir quejas hasta que hora una dos de la mañana?

- es su jefa dijo -Kerry algo molesta-déme con ella

- Cuddy te quieren hablar

- ¿es ud la jefa del doctor House?

- bueno

- le puede decir que nos deje trabajar tranquilos

- yo solo le firmo sus cheques y digo cosas que el no recordara cuando termine de hablar

- que clase de jefa es ud que no puede mantener a raya a un medico rebelde

- que clase de doctora es ud que no puede hacer un diagnostico que mi rebelde medico lo puede hacer a ojos cerrados -le dijo Cuddy con voz furiosa lo que mas le dolía era que cuestionaran su rol como administradora-yo que ud estaría agradecida de que alguien ahí sabe lo hace…

- no voy a seguir hablando con ud, por que tengo vidas que salvar

- o gente que matar, House había escuchado todo esto en silencio, cuando kerry corto el teléfono, House empezó a contar diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis cinco cuatro tres dos uno (otra vez el teléfono), me pregunto quien será, el recepcionista contesto el teléfono y se la paso a House…

- Cuddy amiga, me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en llamar, me ayudaras

- esa maldita mujer, es una perra

- entonces los mas seguro es que llegaran a ser grandes amigas

- consigue el consentimiento de los padres, aunque le tengas que mentir entiendes

-siempre supe que podía contar con tu orgullo herido, cuando corto el teléfono… Se dirigió a la cortina y empego a mirar por la ventanilla, el chico estaba intubado, había un nuevo doctor y una enfermera vigilaba sus signos vitales, pero fuera lo que fuera no se vería en pantalla, los exámenes no rebelaban nada, tendría que haber algo más, el medico salio

- guau –dijo este- cuando Kerry me dijo no lo podía creer , mi viejo compañero de universidad Gregory House-decía el medico cuyo nombre era Peter Carson pavoneándose con el informe- pero mira estas-al decir esto miro la pierna de House-estas cojo

-estas sobrio, por eso me costo reconocerte-le contesto House

-eso fue hace 20 años, ahora soy neurólogo.

- es comprensible que te haya interesado la neurología, como mataste todas tus neuronas, te interesan las de los demas, que era LSD…

- eso es parte de mi pasado, ahora trabajo en este hospital soy un muy buen neurólogo, y estoy seguro que el próximo año serré jefe de neurología de este hospital y tu que haces

- solo soy jefe del departamento de diagnostico de un hospital de nueva jersey

- eres jefe de diagnostico de un hospital…

- si, con mi propio equipo, mi linda oficina y mi nombre en la puerta, tu jefe te contara como es eso…

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-pregunto el medico.

- de vez en cuando visito hospitales buscando antiguos compañeros y vengo mostrarle lo exitoso que soy…- me dijeron que te interesa mucho el caso del chico, mande hacer pruebas, IRM torácica y del corazón, sus signos vitales se estabilizaron, su presión bajo, la fiebre también, me parece normal

- si y esta durmiendo una siesta, por que estoy seguro que tenia fantasmas en el closet…

- si necesitara tu ayuda te la pediría, pero seguro que estamos bien sin tu ayuda sobreviviremos

- tu si, el niño quizás no

- olvídalo Greg, el medico se dirigió al ascensor justo en el momento en que una enfermera sacaba al niño para hacerle mas exámenes…

- viejo amigo dijo Lu apareciendo detrás de él, he estado pensando, el chico lleva tres horas aquí, y ha tenido convulsiones y un paro cardiaco en solo dos horas, que causa estos síntomas tan rápido…

- la lentitud de los cerebros de los doctores… opino House

- nadie nos va escuchar, la vida de ese niño esta en juego, aunque le parezca difícil va a tener que confiar en mi

- yo solo confió en dos personas, una soy yo y la otra no eres tu, necesito pensar…

Lu salio al estacionamiento de las ambulancias ahí en un pequeño banco se hallaba House con la barbilla apoyada en el bastón y a su lado un cuaderno con notas…

-esta aquí

-no en realidad estoy en siberia, solo que me desdoble

- tenemos un problema, con el niño, anuncio Lu, la infección le abarco el dedo, van a tener que cortárselo

-pobrecillo no va a poder tomar taxi.

-yo tenia razón, es meningitis, y los órganos ya empiezan a fallar, Lu se sentó a su lado

- eso sucede cuando muere, House estaba muy pensativo

-no puede morir dijo Lu, el chico estaba vivo cuando llego…

- es el problema con las personas que siempre están vivas antes de morir-volvía a ser el mismo House-tu hablaste con los padres algo te deben haber contado

-de la escuela a la casa de la casa a la escuela, no sale, no es scout, no practica deportes…

- entonces le haremos un gran favor matándolo, no tiene mucho por que vivir

- podríamos trasladarlo a otro hospital sugirió Lu, quizás pueda salvarse, es nuestra responsabilidad

- no, no lo es dijo House, su mirada se poso en las personas que iban saliendo del hospital…

- no quiero que vuelvas a jugar con tu perro a la lucha libre- decía el padre de la maquina de dulces a su hijo, cuando pasaron frente a House- y eso también va para tu hermana dijo el hombre mirando a la niña

- el no es el padre

-¿Qué?

- no viste que dijo a tu hermana, la hermana de mi hijo, no es el padre

- así es hoy en día

-eso es dijo House, levantándose y entrando otra vez a urgencia

-¿Qué cosa pregunto Lu, siguiéndolo

- ¿Dónde están los padres?

- en la sala de espera, House se acerco, ahí se hallaba la mujer junto a su marido y con tres niños durmiendo a su lado

-ud no es padre verdad-le dijo a este-

- soy su padrastro, pero yo no le hice nada dijo el hombre llorando, yo lo quiero como a mi hijo

- nadie dice eso intervino Lu, luego miro a House y le dijo ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿ve a su padre? pregunto

- el es camionero, lo ve una vez al mes

- ¿le trae regalos o cosas así?

- no lo se, dijo la madre, Alex es muy reservado, es cierto hace tres semana fue con su papá, pero hace dos que le aparecieron las manchas y se empezó a sentir mal, no creo que haya tenido que ver…

-¿no le contó a nadie lo que hicieron con su papá? Dijo House

-el papá le regalo un llavero, es una pata de conejo para la buena suerte, encontró un conejo, pero era muy chico y solo le quito la pata

-Tularemia dijo Lu, el padre también tendría los síntomas

- no necesariamente solo que el padre es bastante idiota para pensar que el conejo murió de un ataque al corazón… House se dirigió a la habitación del niño ahí se hallaba el Neurólogo con kerry, miraban al niño con atención

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? Dijo este entrando

-¿Qué quiere? Pregunto Kerry

- creanme no se va a despertar para contarle lo que les pasa

- esta muriendo House – dijo el Neurólogo, vamos a hacerle un encefalograma

-Tularemia anuncio

- enfermedad del conejo silvestre dijo Kerry

- no del conejo de pascua se burlo House, tiene todos los síntomas mancha roja en la piel que crece hasta formar una úlcera Aumento de tamaño de los ganglios linfáticos Dolor de cabeza

Dolores musculares, conjuntivitis, Dificultad respiratoria, Fiebre, Escalofríos, Sudoración Pérdida de peso y Rigidez articular y esto a su vez causa, neumonía, meningitis, Pericarditis y Osteomielitis

-pero no es un enfermedad muy común dijo Kerry

-por diez diagnosticadas de esta, me gano un auto…

-y la fuente de contagio donde esta pregunto el Neurólogo

-un llavero de pata de conejo, traído en su mano, es muy común en los niños de hoy en día…

-bien dijo Kerry, hay que hacer mas exámenes Serología para tularemia Cultivo sanguíneo para tularemia

- tenias razón Peter, sin mi hubieses sobrevivido, el niño no…

House se hallaba sentado en las afuera del hospital, ya estaba amaneciendo, y estaba comiendo un sándwich, cuando vio acercarse a Lu, se dio media vuelta, pero esta le siguió, Alex ya empezó su tratamiento con estreptomicina y tetraciclina y esta respondiendo

-grandioso

- creo que deberíamos, limar las asperezas dijo esta, para poder conversar

- hay un tratamiento para eso, dijo House

- en serio

- si, muy efectivo, si ud trata y yo miento, Dijo House lanzando el sándwich a medio comer a la basura

- no debió hacer eso dijo Lu, en África hay niños que matarían por un pedazo de pan

- entonces tratare de lanzarlo mas lejos para la próxima vez, iré por Wilson

- te quedaste cuidándome toda la noche -dijo Wilson a House cuando despertó y lo vio a su lado- tratando de quitarse la mascarilla

- déjatela, te vez mas guapo, depilado y con mascara, con las enfermeras del turno de noche, eres muy popular, incluso la cirujano te escribió su numero

- ¿y tu que hiciste?... House solo sonrió y le dijo – ¿Qué paso con el paciente del lado?

- no se, quizás murió…

- bien eso es perfecto, me despiertas cuando te traigan el almuerzo, y se acostó en la cama del lado y se durmió….

FIN


End file.
